


Spanche Moments

by RubyStardust



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Blanche (Pokemon), OML, Other, blanche x spark - Freeform, i can't get enough of this couple, spanche, spark x blanche - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyStardust/pseuds/RubyStardust
Summary: A list of moments between our Blue and Yellow Leaders. Spanche romance.
Relationships: Blanche & Spark (Pokemon), Blanche/Spark (Pokemon)
Kudos: 1





	Spanche Moments

** Rain **

“You’re going to get a cold.” Spark warned his love, as they sat outside in a chair.

Blanche said nothing but closed their eyes as they felt the rivulets of water slide down their face. They opened their green eyes to see Spark in front of them, smiling.

“Water is my specialty, you can leave.” Blanche said, trying to avoid staring at his lips.

"Electricity and water are more powerful together.” Spark said, kissing Blanche before they could respond.

** Date  **

Seventeen year old Blanche adjusted their ponytail, they were normally poised and confident.

But not tonight.

They silently chastised themself for admitting to Spark their feelings for him three days ago. But Spark had taken it all in stride, telling them he knew they neither of them had never had a relationship before and they didn’t have to have one if Blanche didn’t feel comfortable with it. But Blanche had said yes, and tonight was their first date.

“You look beautiful.” They turned around and saw Spark in a black and yellow casual jacket and his usual smile.

_He looked wonderful._

Maybe this won’t be as bad as Blanche thinks.

** Missing **

“Ugh, I miss you so much...” Spark sighed, looking at the wallpaper on his phone, it was a selfie he and Blanche had taken months ago. He was smiling while hugging them from behind, they had an unamused look but had their hands on his arms anyway.

Blanche had gone away with Willow to research a new Pokemon and they would be gone for _two weeks_.

The more Spark admired his wallpaper, the more he desired to have Blanche back in his arms.

_And his bed._

Spark soon found himself locking his door, he would not be missing Blanche just by staring at his phone.

** Battle **

Spark carried Blanche as far as he could, panting hard. Team Rocket Grunts were on their trail. They were outnumbered, two to at least five.

They tried to retreat, but Blanche had slipped and sprained their ankle. Spark had no problem carrying them, but the Grunts had caught up to them and surrounded them.

“ _Spark..._ ” Blanche whispered. Spark was shocked to see fright in their green eyes. But that just drove him further.

He kissed their forehead. “ _I’ve got this_.” he murmured to them, gently setting them down.

He then faced the Grunts with a glare, getting an Ultra Ball out. _“Let’s battle!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If you're reading this, then this is my first published story on this site. I ask that you be gentle with constructive criticism as this was one of the few stories I've posted since I started writing again. But I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
